


Mine means he belongs to me

by weebBoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebBoy/pseuds/weebBoy
Summary: Bucky sees how much Steve cares for Sharon and he fucking hates it. It should be him who gets Steve's love and he'll do absolutely anything for it.





	1. unstable

Bucky was in the car when he watched the love of his life kiss some random blonde bitch. What did she have that he didn't, besides blonde hair and a vagina? His brain may be fucked up but he knows a dumb bitch when he sees one. It's not fair, he just got his life somewhat together and now Steve is kissing _her._ Didn't Steve still love Peggy, why was he kissing her niece? Buck knew Steve was bi, he came out to him not too long ago so why didn't he like Bucky back? He didn't, couldn't Understand... James was angrier than he was hurt. The man you love kissing some bimbo he talked to for a few weeks. Steve was always trying to date girls he knew for a short time so why couldn't Steve see he truly loved him in those years they were together. Steve must have forgotten how much he cared for Bucky in those seventy years he was gone. 'It's okay,' Bucky thought, 'I'll show both Steve and Sharon who's mine. Steve got back into the car and Sam began to tease him and smile at him, Buck played along, he wasn't too worried he'll get what he deserves soon. A few days later Bucky and Steve were talking on their shared floor of Stark tower. Bucky sat down on the couch next to Steve, some random modern movie on the television. Buck cleared his throat before speaking. "So, about this Sharon girl, where'd you two meet?" he asked as casually as he could. "At my old apartment, she lived right next to me, we used to talk almost every day when I lived there," Steve honestly answered. Bucky nodded, he may not remember much but, he remembered where Steve's old apartment was, "well I'll see you in the morning, Stevie," he said as he got up and went to his room. Bucky waited till Steve was asleep (he had Jarvis notify him) and grabbed the weapons he hid in his room for the past few days. Buck changed into some black jeans, a hoodie, and something to cover his face. He snuck out into the night, new York never slept so he'd have to be extra careful when heading to Sharon's apartment, he entered the building through an open window which happened to be in Steve's old apartment. No one had moved in yet so he wouldn't be caught by anyone there, Buck crept out of the dingy apartment and into the hall. He got a bobby pin out from his pocket and unlocked her door. The brunette silently made his way to the woman's pitch black bedroom. The brunette opened the door and drew out his gun with a silencer. Bucky sighed and aimed the gun to the blonde's head and shot her six times. Splashes of red and crimson filled the back wall and her ugly fucked up face, her idiot brain splattered in a confetti of pinkish-grey. She was gone and now Steve could finally be his, fucking finally. Now they could be both be happy together just the two of them. _Just the two of them, together, alone. Without her._ Bucky grinned a sly gruesome grin from ear to ear. James had no trouble getting her away from Steve. It was a problem when he was the winter soldier, this was his decision and his alone. No handler to tell him what to do or who to assassinate, absolutely no one but himself. Once Steve saved him he thought he was crazy, after a while he thought he might be fine, now he knows he might be completely mad. That doesn't matter Steve will stand by him no matter what. Buck hurried his way back to Stark tower before Steve could wake up or anyone could get suspicious of him. Once James got there he went to his room and shed all of his clothing before changing into some pajamas and heading to bed. He had the best sleep of his life that night dreaming about his life with Steve and without Sharon would be. 


	2. You're mine forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about Sharon's death and he's not happy.

Rays of golden yellow sunshine peaked through Bucky's curtains, tickling his sleeping face. Bucky stirred and woke up with a small smile etched on his face. Sharon was a weight lifted off of his tired broad shoulders. "Where's Steve?" He asked Jarvis. "In the living area of your floor, he seems to be very upset," the voice erupted from the ceiling. James creeps out of his room and into the living room where he sees Steve crying on the sofa. "What's wrong?" Buck asked Steve. "Sharon's dead, the last of Peggy is gone. She's gone, Buck." He said through tears and sniffles. Bucky mustered up his best performance and sat down next to Steve, pulling him into a bear hug. "It's okay, Stevie. Shh, it's okay. You've got me, Stevie, you don't need her. You never needed her, you never have," the brunette whispered to the blonde. Steve nodded and wiped his tears. "You're right and I'm sorry, I just miss Peggy so much, she was my first and only love... I still love her..." Steve trailed off. That made Bucky furious, he pushed Steve away and got up then stormed into his room. James thought Steve would finally love him once Sharon was gone, how dare he? Buck will have to find another way to get Steve to love him. Bucky had another idea, he walked to the living room. "I need to show you something, it's about Peggy. We have to go as soon as possible, please Steve." he pleaded with all his might. Steve nodded and went to his room. Buck went to his room and packed what little clothing he had and some weapons and such he collected. Buck and Steve went to the living room. "We should tell the others we're going-" "no," Bucky interrupted. "They'll maybe stop us or want to go with us. This is a mission for only you and me." Steve sighed and nodded before they both went to the garage. Buck sat in the front of the motorcycle. "I know exactly where it is so you just sit tight," James said as he turned the motorcycle on. "Alright, I trust you," The blue-eyed man said as he got onto the back of the motorbike. They drove what seemed like for hours on end. They stopped at a grassy plane with what looks like an abandoned house on the property. "Buck where-" Steven asked before he was cut off with a feeling of a sharp jab at the side of his neck, right where a vein was. Steven's eyes began to droop and his vision blurred before the entire world turned black. Bucky dragged Steve's limp body into the house and into the basement where he tied the man's hands behind his back. Steve woke up to Bucky looming over him. "why?" Steve asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is dumb but I just made this for fun lol


End file.
